1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to vehicle accessories and, more particularly, to a rack system adapted to attach to existing structures on vehicles without the need for tools.
2. Description of the Prior Art
All terrain vehicles (“ATV”) and the use of the same in activities such as camping, hiking, and other outdoor activities is well known. At this point, ATV designs are relatively standard and include passenger areas such as seating and cargo racks. A common problem which exists, however, with the passenger areas of ATVs is a lack of options to expand the available cargo space for beyond what is given without taking away from passenger seating space. Because of this, users seeking to carry additional cargo than what can be safely stored in the existing cargo area must oftentimes remove the passenger seat to include such additional cargo. In cases wherein it is desired to carry a passenger and additional cargo, a user may be unable to accomplish the same.
Thus, there remains a need for a quick release ATV rack system which would allow a user to selectively increase the cargo space available on an ATV with a temporary, add on structure. It would be helpful if such a quick release ATV rack system eliminated the need for a user to have utilize additional tools to securely attach or detach it. It would be additionally desirable for such a quick release ATV rack system to be configured to fasten to existing racks on an ATV.
The Applicant's invention described herein provides for ATV rack system adapted to releasably fasten to the existing racks of an ATV. The primary components of Applicant's quick release ATV rack system are a steel frame and a plurality of fastening members. When in operation, the quick release ATV rack system allows a user to increase the available cargo storage space on an ATV without effecting passenger space or permanently altering the ATV. As a result, many of the limitations imposed by the prior art are removed.